Green Boxers
by ScaryBones
Summary: Craig gets kicked out of his house. Walking down the street, he sees a familiar person, with bright green boxers!


**Decided to try some Staig, cuz I've liked this pairing for a long time and I haven't written a single story about them.**

**StanxCraig**

**xxxxxx**

Craig was walking down the streets of South Park, wandering wherever his feet took him.

He had just gotten into a fight with his dad, nothing new. They were fighting about school. Craig had been sent to the counselor's office for the sixth time that week.

It ended with Craig flipping his dad the bird and storming out of the house.

He sighed and checked his phone. No new messages. He looked at the time. It was almost eleven at night.

It didn't matter anyway; there was no school tomorrow.

He continued walking until he saw someone outside. He walked toward them, planning to just pass by.

Then he saw who it was.

"Marsh? What are you doing out this late?" Craig asked the raven. Stan, who was sitting on his front steps, looked up at him, surprised.

"I got kicked out by Shelly," Stan answered. It was then Craig realized the other teen was only wearing a black t-shirt and bright green boxers.

Craig licked his lips unconsciously and swallowed the drool that started filling his mouth. He had had a small attraction to Stan for a while now, and tonight the attraction grew big.

Craig walked toward Stan, sitting down beside the raven. "Your parents aren't home?"

"No, they left town for the weekend." Stan sighed. "What's your story?"

"Just felt like taking a walk."

Stan nodded.

"Your underwear's really bright," Craig commented, mentally slapping himself for such a random and stupid sentence.

Stan looked down, and smiled a little. "Yeah, they were a gift from Kenny."

"Kenny got you boxers?" Craig asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I know, weird, right?" Stan laughed. "He gets me underwear every Valentine's day. It's like a tradition now."

"But bright green?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, he always gets me weird ones," Stan answered. "Last year it was leopard skin briefs."

Craig blushed as he asked, "Do you still have them?"

Stan chuckled. "No, they ripped..."

"How the hell did they rip?" Craig asked. "Never mind, I don't want to know." _Yes I do_.

"It's nothing scandalous," Stan said, laughing a bit. "Cartman accidentally used them to kind of slide down the tree outside of my room."

"And they ripped?"

"Yeah, he was too heavy," Stan answered. "Then he fell and landed on the ground. His expression when he saw what he was using was hilarious."

"I bet."

The two were silent for a moment.

"So your sister locked you out?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend Skylar or Bill or whoever she's dating right now is here and they're probably upstairs doing it."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, but the worst part is they're doing it in _my_ bed!" Stan cried, and shuddered.

"You should have sex in her bed, then." Craig mentally slapped himself again.

"That's not a bad idea," Stan said. He blushed, which caused Craig to blush. "Will you do the honors?"

Craig was almost hopeful, but he knew Stan was kidding. There was no way in hell that Stan would ever sleep with him.

So, he managed to flip Stan off.

"I take that as a yes?" Stan looked Craig in the eyes.

The guinea pig lover almost choked. "Uh...sure, I guess. Whatever."

Stan smiled. "Come on." He stood and grabbed Craig's hand, pulling the teen up. "I know how to get into her room from outside."

Craig followed as Stan led him, his eyes occasionally falling to Stan's bright green ass.

The two ravens walked to the other side of the house and Stan looked up at a window.

"Uh, how do we get in?" Craig asked, noticing there wasn't anything to climb up.

"We use the kitchen window for support," Stan said, jumping up onto said window and balancing himself before climbing higher, quickly grabbing onto his sister's window when he got high enough. "Come on."

Craig sighed but jumped up, copying Stan and gripping onto the window. He got up to the same place as Stan. "Alright, genius, how the hell to we get in?"

Stan smiled and slipped one hand under Shelly's window, which was opened a crack. "Get the other end and push up."

The two boys struggled; it was hard to open a window and hang onto the side of a house. But finally they pried it wide enough for them to squeeze through.

They had trouble, though, kicking and clawing and trying not to fall. They finally made it inside, however, and now were blushing wildly.

Stan sat down on Shelly's bed and blushed harder as he motioned for Craig to join him. The guinea pig-lover sat down next to the raven, and they stared for a while.

"So..." Craig started, but didn't have anything to say. He sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

Gently, he grabbed Stan's face and leaned toward him, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against the other boy's.

Stan breathed in quickly, and raised his hands and put them at the back of Craig's neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Craig whispered, pulling away from the other boy. Stan nodded, pulling him closer.

Craig continued kissing before pushing Stan down so they were both laying on the bed. Their kisses became rougher now, and Stan gripped at Craig's jeans.

"Uhh, take them off." The green boxer clad teen helped him do this, until Craig was just in his Red Racer underwear. Stan gave him an amused look, laughing a little.

Craig shut him up with a bite to his bottom lip. He then put his fingers into the waistband of Stan's underwear, causing the boy to gasp. He rubbed his body against Stan's, until he felt Stan get turned on. Then, he quickly pulled down the boy's boxers.

"Nng, Craig, wait," Stan gasped.

"What?" Craig asked, looking up and down the other's body. Stan bit his lip.

"Nevermind, let's do this." Craig chuckled and continued looking at the naked boy.

Stan pulled down Craig's Red Racers, and threw them across the room. "Hey!"

Both boys were tangled with each other; Craig's hand gripped Stan and began tugging; Stan's fingernails scratched into Craig's back as he pressed hard kisses against Craig's mouth.

"Nng, C-craig...I-uh, fuck!" Stan came suddnely into Craig's hand, and the boy smirked before wiping it on Shelly's bed. Both boys laughed.

Now Craig looked around the room, shuffling through drawers on the bedside table next to the bed. "Crap."

"What?" Stan asked, running his hands down Craig's chest.

"She doesn't have any lube or anything."

"Forget it," Stan said, and pulled Craig closer. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Craig teased. "I don't want to murder you."

"Aw, come on, I'm a big boy."

"Alright, but try to cover your screams, okay? I don't want the whole world to know that I was your first."

"Shut up."

"Aren't I?" Craig asked. "Aren't I the first?"

"In my ass, yes!"

"Thought so."

With that, Craig pressed himself against Stan, and saw the scared look in Stan's eyes before he penetrated. Craig pressed a hand over Stan's mouth as the boy let out a high pitched scream. He quickly started thrusting, keeping his hand on the other's mouth.

Tears welled up in Stan's eyes, but he stopped screaming and began to whimper and moan. Craig removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth instead.

He thrusted harder and harder and Stan's whimpers became faster, and he wrapped his leg's around Craig.

The top one finally came, cursing and uttering Stan's name before collapsing, exhausted. He pulled out, getting another unexpected scream from Stan.

Then suddenly, the door opened. Both boys froze in horror as they looked toward the door.

Shelly and Skylar stood there. Shelly had a robe on, but Skylar was completely naked, and covered himself at the sight of the two teenagers. "What the hell, man? Shelly, you said this house was empty!"

"It was!" she yelled, then turned an evil eye on the two boys. "Turd, get your faggot ass out of my room!"

Both ravens jumped up, and, grabbing their clothes, rushed past the couple and headed outside.

"Where are we going?" Craig yelled as they ran down the street, dodging cars, who honked at their nakedness.

"Your house, duh," Stan said, trying to run, but limping instead. "We're going to get you dad back for kicking you out."

"How did you know I got kicked out?" Craig asked.

Stan just smirked and they continued running and limping, heading for Craig's.

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
